deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Inuit Warrior
The Inuit are the indigenous people of the Arctic regions of Greenland, Canada and Alaska. They are known for their skill in surviving the cold Arctic and for being skilled fishermen and hunters. Inuit emerged from the Thule culture, also known as the proto-Inuit, who themselves split off from the Aleut, somewhere around the 16th century. Much of Inuit history is shrouded in myth, though it is known that they first established contact with Vikings when they first settled in Greenland and began to venture into the New World. While relations between the two people were relatively peaceful, some sagas tell of occasional clashes between the two peoples. It took another few centuries until the Inuit had to deal with European colonization until the English and French started to settle in the northern reaches of what is today Canada. Relations started out peaceful, with the Inuit peoples and settlers trading, though they were eventually forced to take up arms as the colonies began to encroach on their land and threaten their way of life. Today the Inuit have been integrated into Alaskan and Canadian society and have begun to revive many of their cultural practices that had become lost during European colonization. Battle vs. Māori Warrior (by Kazanshin) On the surface of the shallow seas of the Arctic Tundra of Canada, a man watches the water with vigilance on his kayak. It’s an Inuit Raider, now on fishing duty to carry food back to his village. The fisherman has his harpoon ready, and, with a lightning quick throw, impales a salmon. He laughs and raises his rope in joy, then starts pulling, but the rope is blocked. He looks at the surface of the sea and sees another canoe, with an unknown man on it, but more importantly, the man is stabbing HIS salmon with his spear. The stranger pulls the harpoon out of the fish, which he throws into his canoe, laughing and throwing a taunting look at the Inuit. The raider is surprised and angered by this sudden turn of events. He yells angrily at the man in Inuktitut that the salmon is his. The thief, a Maori Warrior, points his spear challengingly at the fisherman. That crosses the line. The Inuit pulls his harpoon back to him and rows the kayak at high speeds towards the Maori. The Polynesian is caught off guard by the rower’s speed, and gets his canoe rammed by the Canadian’s boat. The raider then grabs his harpoon and thrusts it at the Maori, who counters with a thrust of his hoeroa, but is locked in a disadvantageous position because of the ram, having to turn to his side to fight the Inuit, who faces towards his front. The Inuit thrusts again, and the Maori blocks once more, before throwing a thrust of his own with his hoeroa. The Canadian blocks the strike and entangles the club-spear with his harpoon’s rope. He pulls with his full force, knocking the warrior off balance. The canoe tips, then reversing it upside-down. The Polynesian escapes his boat, diving underwater and swimming up to the coast as the Inuit chases him with his kayak, throwing the hoeroa away. As the Maori reaches the beach, he quickly runs inland and picks up his taiaha. The Inuit also reaches the coasts and yells at his opponent. The Maori, however, takes an unexpected action. Maori: Ka mate, ka mate! ka ora! ka ora! (It is death! It is death! It is life! It is life!) Ka mate! ka mate! ka ora! ka ora! (It is death! It is death! It is life! It is life!) The warrior starts dancing and chanting menacingly, slapping his body parts and showing off his tattoos. It’s the haka war dance. The Inuit is stunned by the sudden dance, but chooses not to be intimidated. He takes out a traditional drum out of his kayak and starts his own dance, chanting and beating his instrument. After dancing a chanting a while, the Maori sticks his tongue out as a sign of cannibalism. The Inuit doesn’t get the message, but drops his drum and points his harpoon. The two roar at each-other and charge, spears drawn. The Maori thrusts violently, and the Inuit sidesteps. The raider then entangles the Polynesian’s legs with his rope and pulls, tripping the warrior and knocking him on his back. The Canadian attempts to stab his downed opponent, but the latter rolls aside in time. He then swings his taiaha with the slashing club facing towards the Native Indian, who moves his face back just in time to avoid the strike. The Maori keeps spinning his spear-club above his head, advancing towards the Inuit who keeps backing away, until he attempts to block the taiaha with his harpoon, only for it to break in half. Maori: HAAH! The Maori yells at the Inuit and thrusts a few time with the Taiaha as the Inuit keeps stepping aside, getting his armor grazed a few time. He punches the Maori in the face with his ivory gauntlet, knocking him down, and runs back to his kayak, getting his cable backed bow. The Maori gets back up and sees the Inuit drawing his bow, followed by an arrow flying towards him. The warrior quickly duck, narrowly dodging the projectile, but is hit in the shoulder by a second arrow. The raider draws his bow a third time, but the Polynesian throws his taiaha at him, hitting him in the chest but failing to punch through the thick layers of bones, ivory and leather. The two pull the projectiles out of themselves and grab a new weapon. The Maori arms himself with the Shark Toothed Club as the Inuit brandishes his War Club. The two close in and lock clubs. The raider kicks his opponent away, then swings from the right at the warrior’s head, but the latter ducks and stabs into the raider with his swordfish bill. He pulls back his bloodied hilt as the Arctic native yelps in pain. The Maori laughs at the Canadian and swings with his club. The raider blocks with his bone arm plate then strikes at the warrior's side with his club. The Maori is knocked to the ground, holding his wound, and the Inuit attempts to strike at his downed enemy, but the Polynesian rolls aside and gets back up, then swings his bladed club at the Canadian Indian, who blocks with his own weapon. The Maori, however, uses this opportunity to kick the Arctic Native in the guts, knocking him to the ground and making him drop his club. The Inuit gets back up in a hurry and draws his snow knife. The Maori grabs his mere with his other hand, dual-wielding his weapons. The two charge at each other, and the Polynesian swings his club. The Inuit ducks and tackles his foe into the ground before stabbing his ivory blade into the cannibal’s arm. The latter yells in pain and rips the weapon out of his arm as the Canadian runs back to grab his club. As the Maori gets back up, the Inuit stabs an arrow into his thigh, making him yelp in pain. However, the pain isn’t over, as the Inuit starts landing the biggest beating any Native North American of Polynesian ever witnessed. The war club is first smashed across the Maori’s face in a sideways swing, drawing blood and cracking some teeth. The Inuit then swings the club in the opposite direction with another swing, breaking the cannibal’s lower jaw. The Canadian follows the strike by grabbing his club with both hands for a downwards swing to the Maori’s head, causing a depressed skull fracture. The hit is followed by an upwards swing, which knocks the Maori on the ground. The Polynesian will eventually die, and is unconscious, but the Inuit is restless. He runs up to the Polynesian and lifts his club towards the skies. Inuit: RAAAAAAAAAAAH! The raider brings his club down onto his foe’s face, smashing it in and covering his already bloody club blood with even more gore. The Inuit brandishes his club, yelling in victory. He later retreats towards his village with his salmon, where he tells his battle’s tale to every villager, who all listen to him with attention as if it is a divine legend of a hero and a demon. Experts' Opinion Both were stone-age warriors who didn’t use metal weapons in their arsenal, instead relying on natural and organic materials with creativity, but the Inuit ended snatching that edge. Both had good weapons, but the fact that the Inuit had a bow and armor while the Maori only had melee to mid range weaponry meant death to the Polynesian. Added to the raiding tactics and durability of the Inuit, it became clear who was the winner. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sicarii (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Whaling Town, Canada The Inuit Raiders were harassing the same town for the past month and had come back for another haul of whale meat from the unfortunate Europeans. However certain unexpected guests had arrived within the past week, men wearing Cloaks and selling bizarre weapons to traders. The Sicarii Assassins had been hoping to make an ally of the whaling town against the Roman Empire. Two Inuits walked down a street and looked for more plunder but it was soon apparent that the Sicarii had other plans. A Pugio stabbed into the backside of one's neck and the Sicarius turned his attention to the other hunter who held his Harpoon. The Cloak lashed out and tried to pull the weapon away from him but he pulled back and the Assassin fell to the ground. The Raider raised his Harpoon and stabbed into his foe's chest, completely ignoring his Cloak. He turned around in time to notice a new Sicarius with a Sica ready to slash him but backstepped in time so that his ivory Armor was the only thing hit. It was a deep cut but the Inuit ignored it and wrapped the rope around the Assassin's legs. He avoided falling by cutting through the Harpoon and the Inuit's hand but as he moved in for the kill, he stumbled backwards as a couple ribs were broken in a single blow. The Raider then smashed his War Club on the Sicarius' head, caving it in, before walking back to the tundra. He fell over after a couple of steps and passed away due to the poisoned blade however. Out in the tundra, two Inuits stood guard over the whale meat in their sled while a third went towards the town to check on their friends but soon fell over backwards from a rock to the eye. The Sicarii wound up their Slings for another blow but one of the Raiders pulled out his Cable-Backed Bow and shot one of them in the neck with a bearclaw arrow before they could do anything. The other Assassin dropped his Sling and quickly rushed forwards with his Sica but the other Inuit threw a Harpoon at him, hitting him in the chest. The two men turned around to find that their plunder had been stolen and saw the final Sicarius carrying it back to the dock on his back. The two Raiders pulled out their War Clubs and rushed after the thief who dropped the bag and quickly slinged a metal projectile at one's head that hit his jaw. As his friend recoiled in pain, the Inuit yelled as he charged at the Assassin who pulled out his Pugio before dodging the blow and stabbing his foe's weapon hand. As the War Club dropped, the Sicarius wrapped his Cloak around his opponent’s neck and quickly choked the life out of him. The final Assassin dropped the body and glared at the final Raider who glared back. "עבור יהודה!" (For Judea!) His opponent just yelled out a battle cry and the two ran at each other. The Cloak wrapped around the Inuit's War Club and yanked it out of his hand but he rammed into the Sicarius and pushed him off the dock. The Sicarii Assassin quickly succumbed to hypothermia as the Inuit Raider looked down at the Pugio lodged in his stomach. He pulled out the dagger and found that his Armor had saved him. Realizing this, he retrieved his War Club and raised it in the air. "Inuit maligialiit!" (The People rule!) Winner:Inuit Raider Expert's Opinion The Sicarii Assassins had an equally lethal short range weapon and dominated the X-Factors but the Inuit Raiders were physically superior and had the better mid and long range weapons along with the better special equipment. The Sicarii just couldn't close the distance before the Inuits killed them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Miyamoto Musashi (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Men in bronze armor showed up in Japan and Canada with odd boats one day. They offered a great reward in treasure to anyone who would take their offer of a duel to the death in their city state. Three men from each nation accepted and would soon prove themselves once more by spilling another opponent's blood. Sparta, Greece, 12:00 PM A Japanese man was writing in a book before glancing up and seeing that his competition had arrived. Miyamoto Musashi put the book in his silk kimono before drawing his katana and jutte with his wakizashi sheathed on his hip and his bokken on his back. The duelists accompanying him drew a katana and wakizashi and dual bokkens respectively. The three men calmly stood and waited for the enemy's response. A Native man fastened his ivory helmet and patted his chestplate before yanking his harpoon back out of the dirt he had stuck it in. The Inuit Raider held the weapon with one hand and pulled out a war club with the other with his ulu sheathed on his hip and his cable-backed bow on his back. The warriors accompanying him held a war club and ulu and cable-backed bow respectively. The three men let out a war cry but didn't move. King Leonidas watched from a tall building before giving the order to begin. "Πάλη!" (Fight!) The Inuit pulled out a bearclaw arrow and fired it at Miyamoto's men but the shot missed and the dual sword wielder charged. He barely got within range to throw his wakizashi as three arrows hit his torso. A final one hit his neck but his thrown sword negated the ranged threat as the steel blade cut through the antler bow. The Raider threw his harpoon at the bokken wielder and impaled him through the heart. Musashi turned around and mooned his foes who were consumed with rage and charged at him. As they yelled, he simply sheathed his other weapons and drew his bokken in one swift motion that smashed the dual short range weapon wielder's skull open. His comrades stared in shock and the remaining warrior cautiously circled with his harpoon. Miyamoto dropped the big stick and switched it for his original weapons. The Inuit saw an opportunity but he didn't expect the man to not only dodge the stab but also slash through the wooden handle of his spear with the katana. He was then smacked in the throat with the jutte causing him to stumble backwards clutching his throat and looked up to see a small blade heading for his eye. The Raider watched his ally's death with a grimace before pulling out the ulu. Musashi left the jutte in the corpse and drew his wakizashi before smiling at his foe. "Nittunak." (Respect.) His foe grudgingly said about his fighting skills before yelling out another war cry.「見事。」 (Impressive.) The duelist complimented his foe's skills as well before bracing himself for the final clash. The katana lashed out but only cut deeply into the ivory and leather armor before the war club swung in response. Miyamoto swiftly dodged the blow and stabbed forwards with his wakizashi but managed to get his sword stuck without hitting any vitals. The Inuit took advantage and forced him to let go of the weapon by swinging the club on his foe's arm, snapping it. Musashi cried out in pain before pacing backwards, holding his katana in front of him to discourage his opponent from going in for the kill. The Raider yanked the blade out of his chestplate before advancing with a fake swing. The katana lashed out again but hit nothing and his foe swung the ulu at his wrist. His luck ran out as the steel sword came back and sent the copper blade flying out of his hands. The Inuit couldn't react fast enough and got his leg slashed as well causing him to stumble backwards. Miyamoto saw his foe was struggling to stand up and attempted to decapitate him but the war club swung again. What happened next shocked both combatants as the hard stone head managed to break the tamahagane steel blade, leaving the duelist with half a blade. The warrior quickly attempted one last mighty swing to crush his opponent’s skull but he felt a sharp feeling in his throat and tasted blood. The Inuit Raider stared face-to-face with Miyamoto for several seconds before what was left of the katana was yanked out and he dropped the war club. Miyamoto Musashi watched his foe's body fall before sheathing his broken blade as the Spartans cheered at the outcome of the great duel.「主もまた強者であった。」 (You were a worthy opponent.) Winner:Miyamoto Musashi Expert's Opinion Miyamoto Musashi had a better mid and special weapon along with having more experience and better tactics. The Inuit Raider's better short and long range weapons along with his armor and better physicality did enable him to keep up for a while however. In the end, Miyamoto was still the better fighter and once he got past the range disadvantage he could put his dual-wielding style to great use. The armor was also not that effective against steel blades. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Maasai Warrior (by Pygmy Hippo 2 and Kazanshin) TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Canadian Warriors Category:Native American Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors